Lenora
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Lenora |jname=アロエ |tmname=Aloe |slogan=yes |sloganline=An Archeologist with Backbone |image=Black White Lenora 2.png |size=200px |caption=Art from |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Light Teal |hair=Teal |hometown=Nacrene City |region=Unova |relatives=Hawes (husband), Unnamed father |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer |game=yes |generation= |games= |leader=yes |gym=Nacrene Gym |specialist=yes |type= types |badge=Badge#Basic Badge Basic Badge |anime=yes |epnum=BW014 |epname=A Night in the Nacrene City Museum! |enva=Norma Nongauza |java=Atsuko Tanaka ||gameanim=yes |pv=yes |pvnum=PG13 |pvname=The Uprising |envagame=Unknown |javagame=Saori Takayama }} Lenora (Japanese: アロエ Aloe) is an who is the Gym Leader of Nacrene City's Gym, known officially as the Nacrene Gym. She specializes in . She gives the to s who defeat her. In addition to being the Nacrene City Gym Leader, Lenora is also the director of the . In the games Lenora appears in as the Gym Leader of Nacrene City's Gym. This Gym is the second to be challenged by the player. Trainers who defeat Lenora will receive the Basic Badge, along with . She appears again in Pinwheel Forest after the player defeats Team Plasma, where she gives the player a Moon Stone. She also reappears at N's Castle where she and the other Unova Gym Leaders hold off the Seven Sages. In the summer, she visits Cynthia at Undella Town, as do the other female Gym Leaders and Elite Four members. In the two years between Black and White and , Lenora has stepped down from her position as a Gym Leader to focus on her work at the Nacrene Museum. When first visiting the museum she will give the player a choice between the Cover Fossil or Plume Fossil. She also participates in the Pokémon World Tournament. Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Lenora.png |prize= 2400 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Lenora |game=BW |location=Nacrene Gym |pokemon=2}} | | Pokémon World Tournament Lenora uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. She will always lead with her signature Pokémon, . =Unova Leaders Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Lenora.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Lenora |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | |January|May|September=|February|June|October=S|March|July|November=A|April|August|December=W}} |pokemon=Sawsbuck |gender=both |game=Black |type1=Normal|type2=Grass |ability=Chlorophyll|ability2=Sap Sipper |level=50 |held=Liechi Berry |move1=Wild Charge|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Physical |move2=Jump Kick|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Horn Leech|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Physical |move4=Retaliate|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Lenora.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Lenora |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | |January|May|September=|February|June|October=S|March|July|November=A|April|August|December=W}} |pokemon=Sawsbuck |gender=both |game=Black |type1=Normal|type2=Grass |ability=Chlorophyll|ability2=Sap Sipper |level=50 |held=Choice Scarf |move1=Wild Charge|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Physical |move2=Jump Kick|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Horn Leech|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Physical |move4=Megahorn|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} | Quotes ;Nacrene Gym * Before battle :"Welcome! The director of the Nacrene Museum and the Nacrene Gym's Leader is me! Lenora! Well then, challenger, I'm going to research how you battle with the Pokémon you've so lovingly raised!" * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss) :"Now, with that move, I'm beginning to see what kind of you are." * After sending out last Pokémon :"No matter how grim the situation, I'll use my research skills to find a winning strategy!" * Being defeated :"My theory about you was correct. You're more than just talented... You're motivated! I salute you!" * After being defeated :"Your fighting style is so enchanting. It is charming. You are a Pokémon Trainer worthy of receiving this !" :"If you have two Badges, traded Pokémon up to Lv. 30 will obey you. Here, I also want you to have this TM." :" does a lot more damage if an ally fainted the turn before you use it! If you master the timing, you can defeat even strong opponents." :"Some problems you can't solve even if you think about them your whole life. Some problems have different answers depending on the person. Still, the reason I can't keep my curiosity down is this: I want to figure out the truth, but I also have a desire for adventure!" * After Hawes enters :"What? What's going on?! ! You come, too!" * In the museum during Team Plasma's theft :"Now, you wait! Enough fooling around! What's going on?" * Post game: :"Oh, it's you! As always, you're raising your Pokémon with a lot of love! By the way, ol' Clay contacted me recently. He said you can find Pokémon fossils in Twist Mountain! Go check it out if you like!" ;Nacrene City :"This is a surprise visit! Are you suffering from artist's block again? ! This is Burgh. He may not look like it, but he's Castelia City's Gym Leader!" :"What's up?! Someone just walked away with an exhibit, that's what's up!" :"And these two are...? Your friends? ... ... Bianca and Cheren. Oh, I see. They're Trainers. OK, then. Let's split up and search. I'll head this way. Everyone! Cheren and Bianca, I want you to stay here at the museum. Burgh and , you two search Pinwheel Forest! Got it? Burgh, you show the way! I'm counting on you, everyone!" :"It doesn't look like there are any members of Team Plasma over here... I think I'd better stay here though. Please head to Pinwheel Forest and search very carefully!" ;Pinwheel Forest :"! Burgh! The others didn't have anything... And who are you supposed to be? Is this guy the big boss?" :"They're a speedy bunch. What are you planning to do, Burgh? Are you going to chase them?" :"! You're holding the Dragon Skull you worked so hard to get back, right?" :", thank you so much. With a kind Trainer like you taking care of them, the Pokémon with you must be happy. Here is a token of my gratitude. Please use it carefully!" :"This is a Moon Stone! Some Pokémon evolve when you use this item on them. Now, I must take the Dragon Skull back to the museum! See you! Take care of yourself!" ;Nacrene City :"Is this it? Yes, that's right, but is this really a Pokémon? Impressive, as always. That's a good point. It's clear to me that they were trying to steal the Dragon Skull so they could revive the Dragon-type Pokémon. If you would, , take this... ...I see. If things don't go as planned, you'll use this Light Stone /Dark Stone . You'll protect the ideal future for us and Pokémon. , we're counting on you. Please take care of yourself." :"That's it! We've got them, don't we? Don't worry! If we have something for you, we'll come running to find you!" ;N's Castle :"So sorry... Not only are we stronger than you, but there are a lot of us!" :"We have been and will continue to be together with Pokémon." ;Cynthia's villa :"Aren't Fossils amazing? Although they are not alive and cannot speak, they tell us so much about the era in which they lived. Hee, hee. It was Professor Juniper who said that. " :"TMs can be used as many times as you wish, to be sure. If you teach to many different Pokémon, eventually you should find the perfect Pokémon for it! " :"When I was a little girl, my dad, who was a miner, would always bring back bones for me. My young heart was captured by bones! Before I knew it, I was a researcher. " :"Recently, a girl named Bianca came to ask me about Pokémon. A Trainer's curiosity is insatiable at any stage. " :"Cynthia is a famous archeologist. In the course of our research, we have shared many academic conversations." ;Badge Case :Curiosity is the spice of life! Without it, life is bland! ;Nacrene Museum * Upon arrival :"Why, you're , right? You came all the way out here! Well now, which do you like better — the Cover Fossil or the Plume Fossil?" ::Fossil: "Do you really want to choose the Cover/Plume Fossil?" :::No: "Which do you like better — the Cover Fossil or the Plume Fossil? :::'Yes': ''"The Cover/Plume Fossil! Now, that's a nice choice! If you want to restore it, go to our reception counter!" :::"Oh, that's right. I'm Lenora, the director of this museum! I'm always in my study, so come visit if you have time!" ::Quit: "Oh, come now! Don't be shy! You're too young to be bashful!" :::"Oh, that's right. I'm Lenora, the director of this museum! I'm always in my study, so if you want a Fossil, drop by and say hello!" * If talked to after declining the Fossil :"So, what would you like to do? Which do you like better — the Cover Fossil or the Plume Fossil?" ::Quit: "Oh, come now! Don't be shy! You're too young to be bashful!" ::Fossil: "Do you really want to choose the Cover/Plume Fossil?" :::No: "Which do you like better — the Cover Fossil or the Plume Fossil? :::'Yes': ''"The Cover/Plume Fossil! Now, that's a nice choice! If you want to restore it, go to our reception counter!" * If talked to after receiving the Fossil :"Some problems you can't solve even if you think about them your whole life. Some problems have different answers depending on the person. Still, the reason I can't keep my curiosity down is this: I want to figure out the truth, but I also have a desire for adventure!" ;Memory Link - Different Bones and Dreams *Nacrene Museum - Present :"You! Bones can talk!" *Flashback :"Why hello, Burgh. What's up? Suffering from artist's block again?" :"Bones...? This is a museum, so of course we have bones. What are you looking for? Your next motif?" :"So, did you think you would understand something about bones if you came here? Sure thing! Make yourself at home! If you'd like, I can have my husband explain them to you." :"When I was little, my dad worked in a mine, and he would always bring home bones he dug up. I was just a child, but I was brought under the spell of bones. What did the bones look like when they were part of a living being? Why are they shaped the way they are? Things like that captivated me." :(to Clay) "I can't tell if you're kidding, but of course you would think that way. Burgh is trying hard to think about what bones mean to him. Don't be so flippant! So what kind of Fossil have you got there? Let me see." :"Well, I mean this in a good way, but it's an ordinary Fossil. If it isn't worth much as a specimen, you can't sell it for much. But I'm curious about the soil attached to the Fossil..." :"It's very subtle, but it's a bit different from the soil I usually see from Twist Mountain." :(to Burgh) "Why not? You, me, Clay... We all have a different way of thinking about what bones mean to us. It would be kind of creepy if we all felt the exact same way, right? Anyway, I feel sorry for this Fossil. It's just resting, minding its own business, and everyone is saying this and that about it." *End of flashback :"You seem all right, but it's natural for people to have different opinions. Don't fight over it--enjoy it. Consider why they might think like that!" ;Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"Well then, Trainer, I'm going to research how you battle!" * Before battle (second round) :"Well then, Trainer, I'm going to research how you battle with the Pokémon you've so lovingly raised!" * Before battle (final round) :"Welcome! I'm the director of the Nacrene Museum and former Leader of the Nacrene Gym, Lenora! Well then, challenger, I'm going to research how you battle with the Pokémon you've so lovingly raised!" * Being defeated :"You're impressive! And quite charming, aren't you?!" * If the player is defeated :"What's wrong? Could it be you misread what moves I was going to use?" * After being defeated :"Your fighting style is so enchanting. It is charming. I'm glad I met you!" * After winning :"Ah ha ha! If you lose, make sure to analyze why, and use that knowledge in your next battle!" * In the lobby, after the tournament :"Battling is second nature to you, isn't it? It's always best to be natural, no matter when it is and what kind of situation you're in. Your victory is the result of that, right?" National Gymquirer :Jingle: "Woo hoo! All right! It's 'The National Gymquirer'!" :Page: "That's right! We collect the hottest gossip about Gym Leaders seen around town! Here is today's letter. From someone going by the name Bonadventure! Thank yooou! 'I saw it... Lenora, in the middle of the night...talking to bones in the museum! I also heard a man's guttural laugh... It was scary!' I see. Very horrific. But, I'll bet it was just her husband, Hawes. He has a weird laugh... 'The National Gymquirer'! We eagerly await your letters!" Sprites In the anime In the main series Lenora debuted in A Night in the Nacrene City Museum!, where she was revealed to have shut her Gym. Later, inside the museum, when a possessed , she appeared and used her 's to show the presence of Yamask and returned Cilan to normal. She told them that Yamask had been taken with the exhibit without it knowing and had accidentally dropped its mask. In the end, Lenora—along with , , Cilan, and Hawes—released Yamask into the world. In The Battle According to Lenora!, she accepted Ash's offer to battle her for a Badge; however, Ash's Pokémon were easily defeated. In Rematch at the Nacrene Gym!, she battled Ash in a rematch. This time, Ash was able to defeat her, earning himself the . Lenora was mentioned in Archeops In The Modern World!. She also reappeared in flashbacks in Curtain Up, Unova League! and Crowning the Scalchop King!. In addition, she made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Pokémon This listing is of Lenora's known Pokémon in the anime. debuted in A Night in the Nacrene City Museum!, where it activated its Ability to reveal 's presence. In The Battle According to Lenora!, it was sent out to battle Ash's Oshawott, first using to prevent it from returning to its Poké Ball. While Oshawott was initially able to withstand its with its scalchop, Watchog quickly separated Oshawott and its scalchop, allowing it to defeat Oshawott with its attack. Watchog was seen again during Ash and Lenora's rematch in Rematch at the Nacrene Gym!. Like before, it used Mean Look to trap Oshawott, then used . However, in spite of its confusion, Oshawott was able to knock Watchog out with its newly learned , knocking itself out in the process. It reappeared in a flashback in Crowning the Scalchop King!. Watchog's known moves are , , , and , and its Ability is .}} debuted in The Battle According to Lenora!, where it battled 's . When it was first sent out, both Iris and Ash were drawn to its cuteness. Despite its cute appearance, however, it was shown to be fierce in battle, to Iris's dismay. In its battle with Ash, it used to send Tepig back, forcing to come out. It was then called back to its Ball. Later on, it was sent back out when Watchog defeated Oshawott. It was able to easily beat Ash's Tepig with a powerful , causing Ash to lose the battle to Lenora. It reappeared in a flashback in Rematch at the Nacrence Gym!. Lillipup's known moves are , , and .}} debuted in Rematch at the Nacrene Gym!, when Lenora decided to use it in her second Gym battle against Ash in order to test him against a different Pokémon after his hard training at the local Battle Club. Like Lillipup, it used Roar to force Ash's Tepig to return into its Poké Ball, forcing Oshawott into the battle. After this, Herdier was recalled back into its Ball. It was called out again later to battle Tepig after Oshawott had tied with Watchog. Herdier proved to be far stronger than Lillipup, using the powerful to make things difficult for Tepig. However Tepig was faster and more powerful than before and battled hard, finally taking Herdier out with his newly-learned . In the dub, this Herdier is stated as being the same Pokémon as Lenora's Lillipup, but now evolved. However, in the original Japanese version, Herdier is not stated to have evolved from Lillipup. It reappeared in a flashback in Certain Up, Unova League!. Herdier's known moves are , , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=田中敦子 Atsuko Tanaka |da=Puk Scharbau |en=Norma Nongauza |zh_cmn=詹雅菁 Zhān Yǎjīng |fi=Saana Koskinen |hr=Danijela Večerinović |de=Ute Bronder |pt_br=Gilmara Sanches |es_la=Laura Torres |es_eu=Licia Alonso}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Lenora appeared in The Uprising, in which she was seen outside N's Castle trying to stop the Seven Sages. Together with several other Unova Gym Leaders, she battled the many s to prevent them from achieving Team Plasma's goals. Pokémon was seen battling against a 's . Herdier's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=高宮彩織 Saori Takayama |en=Unknown |es_eu=Lara Ullod}} In the manga In the Pocket Monsters BW manga Lenora has appeared in the manga. She first appears in Search for the Gym Leader's Weak Point!. Pokémon Status unknown was seen in Lenora's library. None of Watchog's moves are known.}} In the Pokémon Adventures manga Lenora is the second Gym Leader faces in his journey. She is first seen in Black's imagination when he goes to challenge her Gym. Upon entering the Gym for his challenge, Lenora speaks to Black over a video phone and wishes him luck as he tries to reach her. After Black finishes the Gym puzzle, Lenora congratulates the boy for being the fastest challenger to do so. The two then start their Gym battle. During the battle, Lenora has her use moves such as to switch out Black's team to surprise him and attack his other Pokémon. After figuring out her strategy, Black turns the tide by using to send and defeat Lenora's much weaker Patrat. The battle continues until both Trainers have only one Pokémon remaining. Eventually, Black is declared the winner when his Musha is revealed to have fainted second after a double knockout with Stoutland. Having lost the battle, Lenora gives Black the . Later, Lenora receives a call from Clay. He reveals that he dug out a mysterious stone (later revealed to be the Dark Stone) during one of his digs at Twist Mountain. Feeling nervous about the stone, Clay asks Lenora if she will investigate it. Lenora accepts the request and prepares to leave and retrieve it. Unbeknownst to Clay and Lenora, the stone they were talking about is being spied upon by the Shadow Triad. Later, the Fossil is stolen by Team Plasma. Due to Lenora not being there to help, she sends fellow Gym Leader Burgh to help with the investigation and states she will return soon. After returning to Nacrene City, Lenora figures out that the stone is actually the Dark Stone, which is the sealed form of one of Unova's Legendary Pokémon, . Continued spying attempts from the Shadow Triad get Lenora's attention, which clues her in on the fact that they intend to steal the Dark Stone. She makes a plan with Clay to have all the other Gym Leaders come and help her fend the Shadow Triad off when they finally start their plan to steal the Dark Stone. Eventually, the Triad begin their raid of the Nacrene Museum, but Lenora immediately notices them when they start. Upon being spotted, the Shadow Triad attack, forcing Lenora to defend herself and hold on until the other Gym Leaders arrive to help. Soon, the other Gym Leaders arrive to give backup to Lenora. When Black arrives to help, Lenora sends him to protect the Dark Stone inside the museum. Together, Lenora and the Gym Leaders prove to be too powerful for the Shadow Triad to defeat. Just when it looks like the Gym Leaders have won, the Shadow Triad reveal their trump card, the Legendary Pokémon , , and . The three Pokémon easily overpower the Gym Leaders and trap them in a swirling vortex of wind and electricity. Having defeated the Gym Leaders, the Shadow Triad decide to keep them captive if they aren't able to retrieve the Dark Stone. The Gym Leaders are taken to an unknown location and put into a dark room. When Elite Four Caitlin attempts to use her psychic abilities in an attempt to find and rescue the Gym Leaders, she is unable to find their location, but is able to communicate with them. By using this ability, Caitlin connects Black to the Gym Leaders so they can inform him that they're alright. During Team Plasma's attack on the Pokémon League, Lenora is hoisted up on a crucifix along with the other Gym Leaders so that they and the League can be mocked. Soon after, she is freed by Shoko's and assists in the battle against Team Plasma. Pokémon This listing is of Lenora's known Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. is Lenora's first seen Pokémon that she has owned since it was a . It was used in Lenora's battle against Black where it shocked the boy with its attack that sent his Musha back into its Poké Ball and later when it froze his with a powerful . Later, it was used to face the Shadow Triad in battle. Stoutland's known moves are , , , and , and its Ability is .}} is Lenora's second seen Pokémon. Patrat was used in Lenora's battle against Black when it was suddenly sent out by his Brav's and was quickly defeated by Brav's . Later, it was used to face the Shadow Triad in battle. Patrat's only known move is .}} Trivia * Her Japanese Leader title is . * After the release of , Lenora's artwork on the official website for the games was updated to have her apron slung over her shoulder. Also, in the dubbed versions of A Night at the Nacrene City Museum!, The Battle According to Lenora! and Rematch at the Nacrene Gym!, Lenora's apron was removed completely. ** In the original magazine printings of Pokémon Adventures, Lenora is shown wearing the apron in the first few panels she appears in before throwing it away to start her Gym battle with Black. Afterward, she is never seen wearing it again. When this round was collected into , the apron was only seen slung over her shoulder before she threw it away to begin the Gym battle. In the international release by VIZ Media, the apron was removed altogether. ** In , she is not shown with an apron at all. * Lenora is the only Gym Leader introduced in that cannot be battled outside the Pokémon World Tournament in . * Lenora is the only Unova Gym Leader whom had to rebattle in order to earn their Badge. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Normal-type Trainers Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pocket Monsters BW characters Category:Archeologists de:Aloe es:Aloe fr:Aloé it:Aloé ja:アロエ zh:蘆薈